Fate Unlimited Roses
by LordShadowBlade
Summary: En una línea de tiempo diferente a todas las conocidas anteriormente, Una Chica Parada en campo interminable de Flores y Un Viejo Vampiro Con un trato Para matar El Aburrimiento.


**Hola y Bienvenidos a mi Primer Fic, Soy nuevo en esto de así que no me maten por los errores que tenga el capitulo.**

 **Y bueno si mas Disfruten el Prologo.**

 **Nota: El universo de Fate /stay night o cualquiera de sus variantes no me pertenece. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Prologo:** El Infierno y Campo de Rosas

 **Ubicación: Fuyuki**

En una línea de tiempo diferente a todas las conocidas anteriormente en donde Kiritsugu Emiya y saber (También Conocido como el mítico Rey de los Caballero Arturia Pendragon que En realidad era una Mujer) ganaron la guerra del santo grial, donde saber gano al rey de los héroes con mucha dificultad, pero no solamente ese era uno de los cambios en la historia también Irisviel no había sido asesinada por kotomine kirei.

Pero aun así el grial nació pero no completo gracias a que Kiritsugu le ordeno a Saber usa su Noble Phantasm para destruir el grial. Pero no todo salió bien Como todo el mundo quería ya que este no se fue sin lanzar millones de maldiciones al mundo y destruir una buena parte de la ciudad.

La visión de esta ciudad en este momento solo se podía describir con una sola palabra un "Infierno" donde la personas gritaba en agonía y pidiendo auxilio. En medio de ese infierno un niño de cabello rojo, ojo color miel pero estos estaban opaco parecía que no tenían vida, caminaba derramando lágrimas y tapándose los oídos para no escuchar los gritos de las demás personas, pero al final el niño cedió al cansancio también cayo.

En el cielo un agujero que dejaba caer un líquido rojo-negriso que envolvía todo en llamas.

- _Voy a Morir-_ Fue todo lo que pensó el Niño alzado su mano queriendo alcanza el cielo pero este cae.

En el momento que la mano del niño cae alguien la atrapa un hombre un poco desalineado un poco golpeado. Pero eso no importaba el hombre tenía una cara de felicidad en su rostro pareciendo el y no el niño que fue salvado.

-Está Vivo… Está Vivo… ¡Esta Vivo! Gracias… Gracias…- Era todo lo que repetía el hombre todavía en lágrimas.

-Estoy Tan Feliz de haberte encontrado por rescatar una persona, estoy Salvado.- Fue los que escucho el niño antes de perder el conocimiento.

En la lejanía se podía ver dos personas eran al parecer dos mujeres una con una cabellera rubia que cualquiera podía decir que fue bañado en oro, también portaba un vestido azul bajo una armadura de color plateado y la otra persona esta persona tenía el cabello de color blanco o plateado, llevaba una camisa manga larga blanca, una falda morado unas media larga de color negro al parecer, esta última se estaba apoyado ella primera, debido a que parecía estar muy débil y se estaba acercado al hombre de negro y al niño.

-Kiritsugu- Llamo la rubia al hombre pero este no le presto atención, en cambio un resplandor dorado apareció frente del hombre.

-Eso es- Dijeron las dos mujeres al unísono.

El resplandor tomo forma parecía una funda de una espada era de color dorado y azul, y emitía un aura sagrada.

-Avalon- Fue lo que dijo la Albina.

-¿Qué piensas Hacer?- Pregunto la rubia uno poco sorprendida.

-Voy a Salvar al niño- Dijo el hombre todavía sin voltear a ver a las dos mujeres.

-Kiritsugu pero si haces eso las maldiciones…- la albina no pudo terminar la oración por el hombre se voltio hacia ella todavía en lágrimas y sonriendo dejando impresionadas a las dos mujeres -está bien- fue lo único que dijo la albina.

El hombre se volvió al niño y puso la funda sobre él y esta desapareció haciendo que este volviera a respirar con "normalidad".

-¿Irisviel estas bien con esto?- Pregunto la rubia con duda por lo que el hombre había hecho.

-Si Saber este es el deseo de Kiritsugu y también mi deseo- dijo Irisviel a Saber y esta solo asintió.

Después de eso la pareja se propuso a salir de ese "Infierno" para llevar al niño a un lugar seguro y buscar su última motivación.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

 **Ubicación: Desconocida**

En un campo donde solo hay flores hasta donde la vista se pierde esta una chica que aparentaba no más de 19 o 20 años estaba parada viendo el cielo azul.

-Que aburrida estoy- dijo la chica -Me gustaría volver a verlos, Shi…- no termino la oración por que alguien la interrumpió.

-Tal vez vez yo pueda ayudarte con eso- dijo el desconocido.

-Ohh Zelretch-Sensei tiempo sin verlo- dijo la chica volteando a ver al desconocido.

-Entonces escuchar lo que tengo planeado para que no te aburras- dijo Zelretch con una sonrisa.

-Está bien después de todo un casi siempre se le ocurren cosa buenas- dijo con burla la chica haciendo el anciano fundiera el ceño.

-¿Cómo que casi siempre?- Pregunto un poco enojado con la ofensa -Bueno no importa te voy a decir lo que tengo planeado.- Dijo haciendo que la chica pusiera atención.

 **30 Minutos después.**

-Está bien acepto- dijo la chica estirando la mano -No me defraude Sensei -Dijo con una Sonrisa burlona.

-Y tú tampoco me defraudes jejeje- Dijo Zelretch con burla tomando la mano de la Chica.

Momentos después la chica y el anciano desaparecen en una luz Blanca.

* * *

 **Nota De Autor:**

Empecemos con lo primero y quien sera la chica que hablo con el viejo vampiro?.

También no le puse nombre a la "Chica" y es porque todavía no lo e elegido y los que tengo son:

Alice y Elizabeth si tiene una mejor sugerencia las recibo con gusto los pueden dejar en los Reviews o pueden enviarlos por PM, y Bueno dejado eso de lado es que les advierto es que no estoy seguro al 100% de continuar esta historia y la razón es... se las daré en el próximo capitulo.

Si les gusto, Dejen su Reviews, Consejos, Criticas, etc. Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


End file.
